


always look forward

by joneskillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneskillian/pseuds/joneskillian
Summary: based on "I need to break into this classroom to get my pencil bag back, and someone told me that you’re good at picking locks sTOP LAUGHING I NEED MY PENCILS” au





	always look forward

Emma flinched as she closed her locker and a figure stood right next to her.

She cursed under her breath upon seeing Killian Jones grinning widely at her. A stupid grin that only meant he needed something of her. Emma wouldn't go as far as to say she knew him per say, but when a British boy moves to a small town in the middle of nowhere, Maine, the entire school knows about it.

When said British boy gets into trouble over ten times in the past three years, it draws attention.

And well, a face like that is pretty hard to forget either.

 _Really_ hard, actually.

They shared certain classes together, but rarely sat next to each other or even spoke, for that matter, she let him copy her notes once, and he let her copy his, that one time she got sick. He wasn't rude or anything–quite the opposite, in fact. It was simply that two years ago, Emma Swan had laid these rules out for herself: don't get attached to anyone, finish school, make sure no one will remember you, leave this small town, and _never_ look back.

And with Killian Jones, she'd almost broken her first rule when she'd almost fallen for his flirtations a few years ago. So she reminded herself of her own rules and she kept her distance from him unless she _had_ to. And they became nothing more than classmates, barely acknowledging each other in the hallway.

Until now.

"What do you want, Jones?"

"I hear you're good at breaking and entering," He answered, his grin never faltering. She slammed her locker shut and glared at him.

"Yeah, well, you don't have the best track record either, so I don't think you get to call me out," Emma hissed, hugging her books to her chest and began to walk away from him. But he followed her, grabbing her arm to get her to stop. Emma shot him another glare, looking from where his fingers wrapped around her arm, to his pleading eyes. As if scalded, he released her arm immediately.

"No that's– I wasn't–" He sighed deeply, scratching behind his ear. It was a motion she'd seen him do quite often. For all his bad boy persona, it was _damn_ easy to make him shy. "I forgot my pencils in art class, I need them."

"What?" Emma let out a chuckle. "I am not breaking into a classroom for your pencils. Go ask a teacher for a key."

"They won't give me one, please, I need them. Or else I won't get them back until Monday."

Emma shrugged. "Sucks to be you."

"Swan, please," He spoke quietly, "I have an art project due to Monday. You are my last resort. I will get on my knees, just help me."

"Actually, I believe seeing you on your knees _would_ be fun," Emma grinned and raised an eyebrow.

To her surprise, he nodded once before kneeling down in front of her.

"Emma Swan," Killian started solemnly, reaching for one of her hands holding on to her book. It was warm, though not unpleasant. And for a second the idea that holding hands with Killian could have been something she could have had. She pushed that thought away quickly when he continued speaking. "Please help me, I am desperate."

He did not look around, instead he kept his stupid, gorgeous, blue eyes firmly fixed on her, when all Emma could do was look around; other students in the hallway had stopped to look, they stared at her as much as they stared at him, whispering, giggling, and pointing.

She preferred to keep a low profile, one final year after this one and then she'd be done with all of this. To have the entire hallway stare at her was not exactly part of that plan.

"Fine," Emma sighed, wishing the ground would swallow her whole. He looked up at her with a grateful, beaming smile, from his spot on the ground. "Please get up," She whispered.

"Right," Killian chuckled, rising to his feet. "Shall we go?"

"Never commit a crime when people can see you," Emma rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Meet me by the classroom around four."

"Swan?" She turned to look at him. His smile was a genuine one, all toothy and bright, and why was he so goddamn attractive? "Thank you."

Emma sighed deeply, hugging her books just that bit closer to herself, as if that would stop her heart from beating so fast. "Thank me when we don't get caught," She spoke and turned around once more, this time taking steadfast steps away from him and his attractive face.

"We won't, it will be fun!" He yelled after her.

"Somehow I really doubt that," She muttered under her breath.

* * *

It was odd to the see otherwise crowded hallways so empty. But no soul in their right mind would ever stay in school after classes were finished. Not voluntarily at least. Detention was still in session, she heard it when she passed by the room on the way to meet Killian.

Ever since he'd asked her to do it, she became so aware of herself. She felt like the words ' _about to break into a classroom_ ' were branded on her forehead for everyone to see. While she was not a stranger to the art of breaking and entering, the getting caught part was not her favourite part. With the best part being the thrill of it all.

Though maybe this time the best part was Killian Jones. She saw him stand by the door, nonchalantly leaning against the frame, holding a coffee holder that contained two takeaway coffee cups.

"Hey." He smiled at her, offering her a cup once she was close enough. "I got you a hot chocolate."

"Uh," She started, taking the offered cup. "Thanks? You don't need to bribe me, I already agreed."

"Not a bribe, a thank you," He explained. "I wasn't quite sure how you took your coffee, but I know you like hot chocolate and cinnamon–unless you want my cappuccino—"

"No, it's fine," She interrupted him softly, staring at the cup for a moment. It was such a strangely kind gesture. And she hated to admit it, but it took her by surprise. "How did you know about the cinnamon?"

"That's your order at Granny's, no?"

"Yes," Emma frowned, sipping from her cup. Warm and delicious and just enough cinnamon.

"I overheard you order a few times," Killian shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't get you onion rings, though if you want them, I can get you some afterwards." He flashed her a teasing grin.

"No, let's just get this over with," Emma rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of the door, setting the cup down next to her bag and rummaging through it. "Jesus Christ, Jones, you actually got on your knees for me," Emma laughed quietly, taking her tools from her bag. The only reason she carried them with her at all times was because she was afraid the foster home would search her room, find them, and take them away.

Besides, they came in handy that time she accidentally locked herself out of her bug.

Or, you know, when Killian Jones gets on his knees, begging you to help him.

"Please stop laughing," He muttered, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"But you were on your knees!" Emma chuckled, glancing up to find him looking out in front of him with a scowl on his face.

"I _need_ my pencils okay," He replied with a deep sigh, stubbornly drinking his coffee while pointedly looking away from her. It was funny seeing him on his knees, it was even funnier to see him embarrassed about it.

It was quite easy to open the door, a standard lock, nothing she hadn't done before, but hearing Killian's impressed 'damn' was definitely a stroke for her ego.

"Okay, go get your pencils," Emma said, tucking her tools back in her bag.

"What about locking the door?"

"I open doors, Jones, not close them."

"Fine, can you just stand on the lookout for a moment while I get them?" Emma shrugged indifferently, throwing her bag over her shoulder and scanning the empty hallway while sipping from her cup.

Her cup was halfway empty when he still hadn't returned, she leaned inside just a bit, seeing an empty classroom, but the lights in the little storage room were on.

"Seriously what the hell is taking so long?" Emma hissed.

"They've got to be here _somewhere_ ," Killian replied with a grunt.

Emma rolled her eyes, looking back out in the hallway. Not long after she heard some supplies falling down, followed by a series of curses coming from Killian, she heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Rather than having to explain why she was standing in the middle of the hallway, way past school time, Emma walked into the classroom and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Swan?" Killian called out from the little storage room.

"Shh!"

"What –"

"Be quiet," She whispered, walking into the storage room, closing the door and turning off the lights. "Someone's here." She took his hand and dragged him behind one of the stored room dividers, hiding them both completely in the dark.

"Is this the part where you admit there was no one there and really you just want to make out with me?"

"Ha. _Ha_." Emma rolled her eyes, pushing herself a little closer against him as she heard the classroom door open.

She could feel his breath brushing over her temple, his heartbeat underneath her fingertips where she'd laid her hand on his chest, for steadiness… or something. She could not deny that her own heart was beating pretty fast as well, _especially_ at his suggestion of making out.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Came a sudden voice, opening the storage room door. Emma recognised the voice as Ms Lucas'. His heart pounded firmly against her palm, her own heartbeat squeezed her throat shut. Looking up at him felt oddly reassuring; if they got caught, at least they were in this mess together.

The door closed again, Ms Lucas' heels stepping out of the room.

It was as though both of them had held their breath the entire time, for they released it at the same time; laughing quietly as they did.

"Shit," He muttered, rubbing his hands over his face, his eyes fixed on one spot as he opened them again. "Oh, found them," he reached just above her head, taking out a blue box that said _Liam_.

"That's not your name, Jones."

"It is my brother's, _Swan_ ," He retorted with a grin. "Let's get out of here," He said, taking her hand and tugging her along towards the door, only to find it locked again.

But Emma simply unlocked the door for the second time today, and for the second time Killian Jones was very impressed with her.

And for the second time, she pretended it did not affect her.

Emma gave him a small smile, taking his offered hand as he helped her back on her feet.

But opening the door revealed Ms Lucas across the hallway, grinning at them as she leant against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her. "Hi. Let's take a walk."

"It was my fault," Killian spoke quickly before Emma could even think of an excuse. "I convinced her to open the door for me. She is not to blame."

She frowned at him, oddly surprised by how he was willing to take the blame for everything.

But Ms Lucas shook her head. "I know miss Swan is not the type of person who lets herself get talked into doing something she does not want to do. What _were_ you two even doing there?"

"I forgot my pencils after art class today, I needed them," Killian explained.

"Hmm," Ms Lucas gave them an unbelieving smile.

"No!" Emma objected quickly, realising what Ms Lucas thought. "No. God no, I wouldn't– No, not with him. No."

"Ouch Swan, I am offended," Killian dramatically raised his hand to his chest, laying it flat over his heart. "Five _no_ 's? I _think_ she gets it."

"Always the little heartbreaker," Ms Lucas chimed in with a chuckle. "Listen, I don't want to hurt a heartbroken man further by giving either of you detention, but you have to understand that this is not something that can be done."

"I understand," Emma answered. Killian just nodded with a soft hum.

"Then go, enjoy your weekend," She pointed at the glass entrance doors to the building, and Emma quickly realised that Ms Lucas was never going to give them detention in the first place.

"Thank you," Both Emma and Killian said in unison, walking outside before she could change her mind.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble, Swan," Killian muttered once they reached his car.

"It's fine, it's not like it was the first time, right?"

Killian laughed softly, scratching behind his ear. "Can I make it up to you?"

"It's fine Killian, really don't worry about it," She shrugged. "See you whenever."

* * *

Emma stepped out on the street, walking by the side of the road. She reached into her pockets and took out her EarPods, untangling them as she walked. Behind her, a car slowly approached.

From the corner of her eye she saw the car drive next to her at a slow pace, then she heard the window of the passenger seat open. God, why couldn't he just leave her alone? She knew herself, barely half an hour together and her mind had already conjured up numerous situations in which they'd kiss, by now, all he had to do was ask, and she'd be his. But she didn't want to cave that easily. It would interfere with her plans and her rules. Rule number one, to be exact; don't get attached.

"Hey!" Killian yelled at her, leaning towards her just a bit, every so often looking back at the empty road ahead of them. "Where's your car?"

"In the garage," Emma muttered as she very stubbornly continued her walk, with Killian slowly riding next to her.

"I could drive you home." There it was. The offer she knew he would make, because that was just who he was. While the company he surrounded himself with left a lot to be desired, Killian Jones was a gentleman first. A flirtatious bastard second.

Of course he would offer to drive her home, and unlike many others, he expected nothing in return.

"I have no desire to get there any faster to be honest," Emma said. "I'm fine with walking."

"Is everything alright, Swan?"

It was the last straw for her, his earnest concern made her take a deep breath, her mind made up as she stopped walking, and next to her, Killian's car stopped with a jolt. She opened the passenger door and sat down, the cool air-conditioning a pleasing welcome on her skin.

She stared ahead of her, she wanted to tell him the things that troubled her mind, she really did. Share with him her rules, her reasons for pushing him away, even if he'd been nothing but kind to her. But they weren't friends, were they? One B&E was not a solid base for a friendship–neither were two, but that was another matter.

"Whereto?" He asked as she remained silent.

"Very far away, Paris? Brussels maybe? I hear Amsterdam is nice."

"I'm afraid I cannot drive us there."

She could hear the light teasing in his voice, the smile that was undoubtedly playing on his lips.

"You sound like you would if you could." Finally, she looked at him. It was no real surprise that he was already looking at her, but she was not unaffected by the kindness of his eyes.

Killian nodded, reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his voice low and genuine as he spoke, "Love, if you really wanted to go far away, I would drive you all the way across the country. How does LA sound? I may need some direction though, I've never even been outside the town since I got here."

"Yeah," Emma mumbled. "Me neither. Um, can you drive me to Granny's? I'll get it from there."

"Sure," Killian agreed, starting the car again.

She knew the drive towards Granny's was not a long one, but she also knew it would be utterly and disappointingly short this time.

Killian had turned on the radio once he realised she was not going to talk to him about her issues at home and started singing along. While at first it was barely a hum, he sang progressively louder, and Emma caught herself staring at him. His voice was incredible and mesmerising to her. And it was a damn shame when he stopped singing because his phone beeped. His reached into his pocket and handed her phone to her. "Can you see whom it is?" Emma frowned as she accepted the phone. "Don't text and drive, Swan." Emma realised that if he saw her frown, he'd probably seen her stare the whole time as well.

"It's Liam," Emma spoke softly. "And he wants to know which meat you want on the barbecue."

Killian chuckled. "Tell him to pick whatever."

 **Killian:** He says 'tell him to pick whatever'.

 **Liam:** And who are you?

"He asks who I am."

"Then tell him, surely you are familiar with the concept of introducing yourself?" Emma reached out and smacked his arm. "I'm driving, Swan!"

 **Killian:** Emma Swan. Killian is driving.

 **Liam:** Okay, Emma Swan. Will you be joining us for dinner?

Emma stared at the screen so intently it surprised her there wasn't a hole in the phone yet. This guy, Killian's _brother_ , hadn't had a single clue who she was, but he was willing to set another plate at the table for her.

"What's wrong?" Killian questioned, parking the car in front of Granny's.

"Nothing, he just asked if I was joining you for dinner."

"Are you?"

"You cannot be serious," Emma protested. "We're not friends. We've never even hung out before today and –"

"We may not be friends, but you know me. And my brother is all right too, I guess," He grinned, leaning back in his seat. "It's not Amsterdam, but it is away from your troubles. Even if it's just for a little while."

Once again his phone buzzed in her hands.

 **Liam:** Emma? I'm in the store now.

"It's an open offer, but you're more than welcome," Killian said quietly.

 **Killian:** I would not want to impose.

 **Liam:** You're not. What can I get you?

* * *

Killian's brother was indeed all right. He was kind, teasing, protective, all the things she expected a big brother to be.

His wife Elsa was as beautiful as she was lovely, it was not until Emma offered to help set the table that she saw Elsa had a small rounded belly–just midway her pregnancy, she told Emma.

And when Emma stepped out in the garden, carrying the plates, seeing Liam kiss his wife after sharing a laugh with Killian, the domesticity of it all tugged at her heart.

Killian must've noticed, for he offered to show her the house–even if it was more an offer to step away for a moment.

Their house wasn't much, but it was home. Killian's words, not hers. It was absolutely perfect to Emma.

They laughed during dinner, and Emma almost felt like she belonged–Killian and his family sure made her feel like she did.

As the evening fell and the sun started to set, they brought out marshmallows to roast above the fire. And as Emma shivered, Killian draped a blanket over her shoulders.

And whilst she may not know a lot about friendship. With Killian she came damn close.

Saying goodbye was the hardest part, but Elsa and Liam assured her she was always welcome–and Emma knew they were genuine in their offer, just as Elsa was genuine when she hugged Emma close, once more whispering that she always had a home if she needed one.

She followed Killian towards the front of the house, selfishly never wanting this night to end.

"Shall I drive you home?"

"I can walk, it's not that far."

"It would be terribly bad form of me to let you walk the streets alone at night, Swan."

It was as though he knew better than to ask her whether her mind had been eased yet, as though he knew that if she wanted to talk, she would. And if not, they would spend the entire walk home in silence. And so he walked beside her, his hands in his pockets, his gaze averted to the ground. Sometimes looking at her and giving her a smile when he found her already looking at him.

"You know," Emma started quietly. "When you sat on your knees in front of me earlier today, I never expected my day to end like this."

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" He chuckled, laying his jacket over her shoulder as she shivered.

"No," She grinned. "I don't think I will. I will remind you until the day –" Killian arched an eyebrow as she abruptly stopped her sentence. Suddenly she had imagined herself older, much older, sitting by a fire, jokingly telling Killian about the time he got on her knees for her because he forgot his pencils in class. "I am too old to remember," She finished quietly.

Killian chuckled. "Good."

He didn't look surprised once they'd stopped at the gate of the group home, but he looked disappointed when she started saying goodbye, and so they walked towards the front steps of the house. Extending their far too short walk just a tad bit longer.

"Thank you for tonight," Emma whispered, biting her lip as she looked at him. He stood a step below her, making her almost as tall as him–but also placing them rather close to each other.

She'd known for a while now that her first rule had been breached. It had been breached from the moment they met and he flirted with her long enough to ask her out. And even though she'd said no, selfishly protecting herself from getting attached, it had been the little things.

The glances in the hallway, wordlessly sitting next to each other during English or math, sitting in separate booths at Granny's, but their eyes always finding each other.

She'd gotten attached to those little moments with him.

"You're welcome," He murmured, leaving her completely mesmerised.

_To hell with her rules._

"I would like to do it again," Emma said quickly, before she could change her mind. "Without your brother."

Killian grinned, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you asking me out, Swan?"

"I am."

His features changed then, a surprised eyebrow raise became a challenging, even flirty eyebrow raise. A smirk played on his lips as he toyed with a lock of her hair between his fingers before tucking it behind her ear. "Should _I_ not be the one to ask?"

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, Jones."

He grinned. "I would love to go out with you. But just so you know, I don't kiss on the first date."

"Of course you don't," Emma laughed.

"Actually, that's a lie," He stated then. "In fact, with your permission, I'd like to kiss you."

She gave him permission.

She did so again when he brought her home after their first official date.

Emma Swan had laid these rules out for herself: don't get attached to anyone, but she failed that one epically. Finish school, that she did, among the top of her class, she even had a handful of friends by her side. Make sure no one will remember you, except for the ones that care for you. Leave this small town, Killian and she often travelled, he did take her to Amsterdam once.

And _never_ look back, but always look forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a bit of writing practise... Well, not even a practise, I just started writing and hoped I ended up with something decent, so this is very unbeta'ed and not very thought through, I'm sorry about that, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless :)


End file.
